As a conventional power converter, for example, in a circuit configuration for bridge-less power factor correction (PFC), there is known a configuration in which current of legs for which switching is performed is distributed as two currents, a reactor is provided to each leg, and interleave operation is performed (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In addition, in a magnetism integrated circuit configuration, a circuit configuration that causes DC magnetic fluxes to cancel out each other is known (see, for example, Patent Document 2).